Smallville: Birthright
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Clark winds up 100 years in Krypton's past discovers his destiny, Trinity Jean is resurrected and General Zod comes back and Clark returns to Earth to fight him...
1. Chapter 1

Smallville: Birthright

(_This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all references to Krypton are (c)2008 DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are (c)1982-1986,2008 NBC/Universal Studios. All Other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 1: Homecoming_

_Krypton 100 Years Prior: Clark Stood up and glanced around at his surroundings. He saw a woman who walked by him. _

"_Hello stranger. Who are you?" The woman asked. Clark stared at her for a moment before answering. _

"_I'm Kal-El and I'm from Krypton," Clark finally answered after a moment. The woman smiled._

"_Then welcome home, Kal-El," The woman said bowing at him. Clark nodded then stared at the crystalline city beyond. He then looked at her. _

"_Where am I?" Clark finally asked. She smiled at him. _

"_Krypton," She said to him. _

"What is the year?" Clark asked as they began to walk.

"5208 C.E." The woman said. Clark did the quick calculations in his head and discovered that the year on Earth was 1980, so he was approximately 100 years in the past in Kryptonian years.

"What house are you from?" the woman asked after a minute. Clark smiled then looked at her.

"The House of El. My parents are Jor-El and Lara of Krypton. I take it from the year that you told me that they are not alive," Clark said. The woman smiled.

"I am Van-El of the house of El, which means you and I are relatives," the woman said.

"The last time I was here, I met my parents," Clark said.

"How did you get here?" She said, curious.

"A _Mirror Universe _projector that my _Mirror Universe _twin used to get here," Clark said.

"What planet did you come here from?" She asked as they approached the city.

"The planet Earth, in the Sol system," Clark said.

"I have work to do in my lab, but the Science Council would like to see you, considering they detected your arrival, Kal-El," She said.

_Earth-2008 _Chloe Sullivan stared at the device given to her by Lex Luthor.

"What do you mean he's gone, Kara?" Chloe said. Kara Ann Knight stared at her.

"There was a device created by Jor-El called the '_Phantom Zone Projector'_ but the _Mirror Universe _version of my uncle created a device called the _Mirror universe projector_ that would enable any citizen from that reality's version of Krypton to come to this reality," Kara said. They then heard a voice they never thought they would hear again.

"Hey guys what's up?" Trinity Jean Knight said, walking into Chloe's apartment, covered in her dress and dirt.

"How are you alive, Trinity Jean Knight?" Kara asked.

"The very coin Zordon gave me some time ago, and that coin's power mixed with my own, resurrecting me from the dead. Where's Clark?" She asked.

"He's gone," Spoke Lex Luthor coming in.

"Why are you here?" Trinity asked.

"I know about Krypton. I know about Clark's amazing gifts. I inadvertently used that device to send him, some where. I don't know where though," Lex said.

"Get showered, Trinity and change clothes. I'll contact the rest of the team. Lex your going to help Batman's team track down the _Last Son of Krypton," _Chloe said. Lex nodded.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville: Birthright

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are (c)2001-2009 CW network & DC Comics. Batman and Terry McGinnis are (c)2008 DC Comics and Warner Brothers. Iron Man is (c)2008 Paramount Pictures are Marvel Entertainment. Any and all Knight Rider elements are (c)1982-1986, 2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Krypton is (c)2008 DC Comics)_

_Chapter 2: discovery_

Clark stared at the history wall in Krypton City, the capital city of the planet. He had seen pictographs similar to what he was viewing at the Kawatche Caves in Smallville. He then heard the aide come in. He had discovered the last time he was on Krypton, that the planet was ruled by a science council of which his family was part of the council.

"The council will see you now, Kal-El," the aide said. He had taken a black one piece garment with the symbol of the House of El that was emblazoned on the outfit's chest. His Earth garments he had stashed in the the apartment he had been given. He stared at the leader of the Science Council, a woman he recognized from _The Fortress Of Solitude_ as the mother of the madman known as General Zod.

"You are welcome alien," The woman said. Clark nodded to each member of the Council as well as Van-El, his relative who was a part of the Science Council.

"I am Kal-El of Krypton. I will be sent to the planet Earth due to some cataclysmic event that takes place here on Krypton that destroys this planet," Clark said.

"You speak of the planet Terra. We have been sending representatives to Terra with a prophecy painted in a cave-" the woman who had identified herself as Kara Zod, the mother of a young man named Zod.

"I know of the cave, because I was sent there by my father Jor-El," Clark said.

"If that is true, then you are the one prophesied 1400 years ago, the _Chosen One_ who would take our war that will soon take place, to another planet," Van-El said. Clark heard murmurs around the council.

They had all read the prophecy of the _Chosen One_ who would unite two different planets in a fight against evil.

"How did this prophecy take place and who wrote it?" Clark asked. Van-El moved forward.

"We have a lower class of people called Seers who can foretell the future," She said smiling.

"Earth had people who could do the same while they were under the control of the Hebrew God Yahweh," Clark said. They all hushed when they heard the sacred name for the Jewish God.

"Human, don't use that name here or you will be expelled from this planet," Kara Zod said. Clark just stared in disgust at the woman.

"I am not human nor am I from Earth. I was born here on Krypton, but raised on Earth," Clark insistently.

"How can we tell," Kara Zod asked in defiance.

Clark held up the _Phantom Zone Projector_ that bore the symbol of the House of El.

"You are the _Chosen One,_" Kara said finally.

"Why are you here, Kal-El?" Van-El asked after a few minutes.

"Krypton will be destroyed in another century by the house of Zod, and if you don't heed my warning, this planet will be destroyed," Clark finally said after a few minutes. Kara looked shocked then saw her son, the man known as Ben-Joi Zod who was 10 years old.

"I don't get it, Kal-El. What is he going to do?" Kara asked. Clark moved to one of the crystals in the center command computer and the holographic screen activated to show Clark's memories. General Zod reaching out to the mind of Lex Luthor, failing then coming into contact with the alien Visitor Diana. The man activated a time displacement device on the Visitor Mother Ship and had altered time but not before Clark had defeated and finally killed the General or at least thought he did.

"Something terrible," Clark said finally.

_2008-_Granville, Kansas. Trinity entered the _Wayne Enterprises_ building as she and Lex Luthor were running late for a meeting with Bruce Wayne.

"Why did Bruce want to meet us?"Lex asked.

"Bruce didn't. Batman did," Trinity said. They were then surrounded by men with machine guns.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Knight and Mr. Luthor, but we're going to have to delay your meeting," Spoke the voice of Morgan Edge as he stepped out of the mobsters that surrounded him.

"Who is this?" Trinity said, automatically assuming a defensive stance.

"Morgan Edge, a childhood friend of my father's from Suicide Slums," Lex said.

"What the hell do you want, Mr. Edge?" Trinity asked. Morgan smiled at her.

"Both of you. Donna, if you please," Morgan said into a comlink. A van pulled up and released a gas canister and the combination gas of Sleeping gas and Kryptonite knocked them out.

"Take them to LuthorCorp's old _R & D_ Division in Star City. Be discreet about it, if you can," Morgan said. He and his men climbed into the waiting van, unaware that a black costumed adventurer was watching them from the roof. The man in the costume was Terry McGinnis, 17-year-old assistant to aging Bruce Wayne, _The Original Batman. _

"Bruce, We have a problem," Terry said into a blue tooth device built into the cowl of the cutting edge _Batman_ costume he wore.

_**To be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Smallville: Birthright

_(This Story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider elements are (c)1982-1986, 2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Iron Man is (c)2008 Paramount Studios & Marvel Entertainment. Batman, Batman Beyond is (c)1996-1998,2008 DC Comics and Warner Brothers Home Video distribution. Any and all other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 3: Zod escapes_

Clark found himself a few days later walking around the city of Kandor where his cousin Kara Zor-El, who would be renamed Kara Ann Knight would be born. He was amazed at the technological advancements in the city compared to Earth. He then heard the boy known as Bon-Joi Zod come up behind him.

"Are you really the _Chosen One_?" He asked. Clark stared at the boy and knelt down to see the boy at eye level.

"Yes, I am. So the prophecy says," Clark said. He then noticed a device in the boy's hands.

"What is that?" He asked.

"A displacement device," The boy said. Realization hit Clark like a brick wall. He saw the boy activate it and he was gone.

"Damn," Clark said. He was too late. He then moved to the public transportation system which was similar to a train. He showed them the crystal he wore around his neck.

"take me to Krypton City at once," Clark said. The automated air tram system responded and shifted course. Clark got off the loaded air tram and ran as fast as he could to the Council chambers.

"Kara Zod, We have a problem," Clark said when he caught up with the woman.

"Yes we do, Kal-El. My displacement device is missing," She said frantically. Clark stared at her.

"I know who took it," He said. She stared at him with a look of understanding.

"My son took it, but why?" She asked. He then walked her over to the wall which showed a snake like creature with two heads.

"According to this prophecy, two Kryptonians are going to fight, but the fight won't take place here on Krypton. It will take place on Earth. You have to send me back," Clark said. She shook her head sadly.

I can't. That was the only displacement device we had. It was used to bring us to Earth. There is no way to send you home," she said. Clark then snapped off the _Phantom Zone Projector_ he wore around his neck.

"Send me via the _Phantom Zone_ and create a connection to the Fortress on Earth. The Fortress will allow me to come through the _Zone_ using the back door my father created," Clark said with pleading eyes.

"So be it, Son of Jor-El and Lara of the House of El," she said. Clark and Kara walked to the council chambers and She inputted the longitude and latitude of the Fortress of Solitude located in the North Pole on Earth.

"Farewell, Kara," He said as he began to fade out. She then smiled at him.

"Farewell, Kal-El of Krypton and Earth. May the God you serve bless you as well as the Gods of Krypton watch over you," She said as she saw him fade out completely. She then said a silent prayer to the god Rao.

--

_2008-_Chloe Sullivan stared at the video feed from when Trinity Jean Knight and Lex Luthor were kidnapped. She then heard a beeping. She then switched over to a secret camera that was located at Knight Enterprises in Metropolis. She then saw a man in dark robes appear with the Kryptonian symbol for the family crest of Zod appear.

"Oh my God," She breathed. She then slapped the alarm at _Wayne Enterprises_. Both Bruce and Terry came running as did Kara.

"What's wrong?" Terry asked. Chloe pointed to the video screen of the man.

"General Zod is here, again on Earth. We have to stop him," She said. "The only one who can do that is my Cousin Kal-El," Kara said.

"Hold on," She said as a new alarm started beeping. Jor-El came in.

"What is going on, children," Jor-El asked. He then saw a _Knight Industries Technologies _satellite change course and focus on the North Pole.

"Something or someone has broken through the _Phantom Zone,_" She said. She saw on the computer screen a human form take shape and then a black suited young man with a octagonal shape and a Silver S in the center of that shape on a black robe.

"Kal-El has returned home," Jor-El said joyfully.

"We have another problem, Jor-El," Chloe said. The video image then switched back to the recorded image of the man from the earlier display.

"Who is that?" Terry asked. Both Kara and Jor-El and Chloe looked at each other.

"General Zod has returned," Jor-El finally said.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Smallville: Birthright

(_This Story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Iron Man is (c)2008 Marvel Entertainment & Paramount Pictures. Spider-Man & the Black Costume is (c)1983-2008 Marvel Entertainment. Any and All Knight Rider Elements are (c)1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. Batman Beyond is (c)2008 DC Comics. The Green ranger appears (c)1992-2008 Saban Entertainment & Disney)_

_Chapter 4: Fortress_

Bruce Wayne walked into the crystalline fortress formed from the 5 stones of power that Clark and Trinity had placed together years ago. They formed together to create a famed Storehouse of knowledge known simply as _The Fortress of Solitude_. He had been flown there by Jor-El of Krypton.

"Enter my home," Jor-El said. The 40-year-old man who had a heart problem walked in carefully. He was a billionaire who had years ago became the vigilante hero _Batman_ but had recently given the identity to Terry McGinnis, a Senior at Gotham High School 3 years ago when the lad had discovered Bruce's famed secret headquarters and the high tech batsuit. The two had formed an alliance together and now the former crimefighter had seen a place that was a reflection of Krypton.

"I thought your home was destroyed," Bruce said. They then heard a new voice. The voice of a friend.

"It was. This place was designed out of 5 stones of power which replicated Krypton for my and Trinity's training in the use of our powers. Apparently Trinity didn't need it, but I still do," Spoke the voice of Kal-El, Clark Kent. They saw the man in a black body suit with a cape on it. Emblazoned on the chest was the family crest of the House of El. It was an octagonal shape with a stylized S in the octagon's center. Flowing behind him was a red cape with the same House of El symbol on it.

"Welcome home my son," Jor-El said embracing his son.

"Kara Zod sends her regards, father," Clark said.

"Who is that?" Bruce asked. Clark shrugged. "General Zod's mother, and if my memory serves me correctly from the symbols in the cave, the woman you were supposed to marry," Clark said. Jor-El nodded.

"What was it, like an arranged marriage or something?" Bruce said. Jor-El nodded.

"I was sent to Earth for cheating with Lara, the woman who I married instead. While here, I fell in love with a woman named Louise McCollum, great-great-great aunt to Lana Lang. But I knew I must face the consequences for my actions," Jor-el said, his facial expression revealing that he was thinking about that time on Krypton.

"Where is General Zod?" Clark said, changing the subject. Jor-El moved to the teleportation device and inserted the octagonal key.

"Your Team will fill you in at _Knight Enterprises._ We must go!" Jor-El said. The Fortress's teleportation beam enveloped them and they were gone.

_Los Angeles-Knight Enterprises-_Trinity Jean Knight made a final adjustment to the armor that Tony Stark wore when a flash of light appeared and Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent and Jor-El appeared.

"Kal-El!" She said using Clark's kryptonian name. She embraced her brother.

"Where is Zod?" Clark asked. Chloe Sullivan came in with Tommy Oliver, the _Green Ranger_.

"Clark, it's good to see you! We have a problem! A very big problem! Your General Zod is on his way to Smallville!" Chloe said.

"Where did he land?" Bruce asked. Tommy smiled.

"Knight Enterprises in Metropolis. He however flew off toward the sun, apparently to recharge his powers that apparently you people get when you come into contact with the Yellow Sun," Tommy said.

"So why did you transfer our secret base here?" Clark asked. Tony Stark removed his helmet.

"We needed a place where you would be safe from him at least for a little bit. This place is surrounded by Kryptonite fragments so Zod wouldn't dare come here, but he is headed for Smallville. He's going to the Luthor Mansion, looking for Lex," Tony said.

"Where is Lex?" Clark asked.

"Right here, Clark. Why does General Zod want you so bad?" Lex asked as he came into the lab.

"He wants to establish New Krypton right here on Earth, but instead being ruled by the bloodline of the House of Zod, instead of the House of El. He'll destroy Earth unless Kal-El stops him," Jor-El said.

"Why is Earth so important to him?" Trinity asked, not fully understanding either.

"Children, your home planet did not have a Yellow Sun. It had a combination yellow/red sun. The only way a true Kryptonian could gain powers is in an atmosphere with a yellow Sun like this solar System has, and with it he will have powers undreamed of here unlike he had on Krypton," Jor-El said.

"How do we stop him?" Lex asked.

"Simple, We lure him to the Fortress, and We use Kal-El as the bait," Trinity said. Clark stared at his sister as if she had gone nuts.

"He's a soldier. He'll kill Kal-El," Jor-El protested. Clark shook his head. He then pulled out from under his suit the _Phantom Zone Projector_.

"I have your _Projector,_" Clark said.

"Then my son, it is time to reveal yourself to the World!" Jor-El said. Clark nodded. He then crouched and then after Bruce opened the skylight, Clark leaped into the air. Chloe smiled at her friend.

"At last the world gets a hero," She said.

"Come on guys, we have a job to do!" Trinity said. They all nodded. Tony reattached his helmet, Tommy used his Dragon coin and transformed into _The Green Ranger_ and Trinity pulled out another costume similar to the one Clark wore, minus the cape.

"Alert Mirror One. We have to stop Zod and the one other person who knows him best is Trinity Marie Knight!" Bruce said. Trinity nodded.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Smallville: Birthright

(_This story is rated M for mature. Smallville is (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight & Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Iron Man is (c)2008 Paramount Pictures & Marvel Entertainment. Batman Beyond is (c)2008 DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider elements are (c)1982-1996,2008 NBC/Universal Studios The Green Ranger appears courtesy of 1992-2008 Saban Entertainment & Disney)_

_Chapter 5: Jor-El steps into Clark's shoes_

_The Fortress of Knowledge, The North Pole:_ Jor-El stared at the holographic image of his wife during the time they were on Krypton. He then heard Chloe Sullivan behind him.

"Is Clark ready for Phase I?" She asked as she saw Jor-El replace the crystal and the image of the beautiful woman disappeared.

"He is nearly ready, Chloe Sullivan. Does he know that Lana Lang-Luthor joined General Zod?" Jor-El asked.

"Not yet, But he will. Why are you doing this?" She asked. The older man who bore both the body and face of Lionel Luthor smiled sadly.

"Kal-El has a destiny, but I will never truly understand his motivations for loving a woman who betrayed him," Jor-El said cautiously.

"Weren't you supposed to marry Kara Zod, the mother of this General Zod?" Chloe asked. Jor-El nodded as he activated a time displacement device that the Fortress had built into it.

"Yes, I was. Lara convinced me that I should not agree to our arranged marriages and govern things like they are here on Earth," Jor-El said. They then heard Trinity Marie Knight step through the portal.

"Greetings, Jor-El of Krypton," She said, kneeling before this man who was a righteous man compared to the man who was her father back in her own reality.

"What kind of greeting is that?" Chloe asked. Jor-El smiled.

"The kind of greeting one shows a diplomat or a ruler on Krypton. My family ruled Krypton with grace and mercy and no one dared to question Lara nor myself after we thwarted my Mirror double's attempt to conquer Krypton. We had been appointed rulers of Krypton after the _Mirror Universe_ strike force from that reality's version of Krypton and Kal-El was supposed to take my place when I died, but..." His voice trailed off.

"What happened?" Chloe asked. Trinity Marie Knight smiled.

"Earth happened to them, just as it did my own Krypton. We were intrigued with the notion that there were peoples less advanced then we were. Scout teams were sent some 1400 years ago to Earth, about 2 Earth Centuries ago. We found the Kawatche Caves and left markings that Earthlings would consider primitives from their own ancestry. My own people left them as a prophecy for my son 200 years ago and never once thought or wondered why 'Clark' does the things he does," Jor-El said.

"Well the only way to know why Clark does what he does is to ask him," Chloe Sullivan said.

"There is another option which I have been considering for some months is to go back in time and become 'Clark Kent' so that I could learn about why my son does the things he does," Jor-El said. He began to touch crystal after crystal setting the time coordinates to October 27, 1989, the fateful day when his son's ship crash landed on Earth.

"Wait, you don't know what your doing," Chloe protested. The older man smiled and turned back to her.

"Yes I do, Miss Sullivan. I must relive some of the things my Son did in his life so I can understand the man he has become," Jor-El said. He then jumped into the vortex and he was gone. Chloe then heard the rush of wind and Clark showed up.

"Hey, Chloe I thought we were getting set up for phase I of our plan," Clark said dressed in the black one piece costume that bore the family crest of the House of El across his chest and a flowing cape behind him.

"Clark, Jor-El just stepped back through time and is now back in the time of the Meteor Shower. Why did he do that?" Chloe said.

"Because he has a desire to know what his Son's decisions were so he could better understand how Kal-El of Krypton would become the man his friends and adopted family could love, honor and respect," Trinity Marie Knight said.

"How do you know that?" Clark said. They then heard the voice of Trinity Jean Knight behind them.

"Because I longed for that as well. As the daughter of Wilton Knight, I was moved from place to place, from LA, Chicago, Houston to Smallville, Kansas, never knowing my father's love and the only time I did was before My husband came into his life and mine as a Cop shot. We valiantly tried to save Michael Long's life and did and gave him the same thing both Jonathan and Or-El gave you, Clark," Trinity said to her brother

"And that would be," Clark challenged.

"A legacy to honor and a name that would be honored, Kal-El," Trinity Jean Knight said, after a minute.

_October 27, 1989-A lone ship of Kryptonian design makes it's lonely journey to a far off planet called Earth. On board was not a baby, but a man trying to pilot his ship which was out of control..._

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

Smallville: Birthright

(_This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight & Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and All Knight Rider references are (c)1982-1986, 2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Iron Man is (c)2008 Paramount Pictures & Marvel Entertainment. Spiderman & The black Costume are (c)2007 20__th__ Century Pictures & Marvel Entertainment. Green Ranger appears (c)1993-1995 Saban Entertainment & Disney. All Other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 6: The Meteor Shower Part I_

Jor-El fought the controls on his ship as he steered it toward Earth. He had traveled back into time to the time of October 27,1989, The day of the 1st Meteor Shower, when his infant son, Kal-El, the last survivor of planet Krypton had landed on Earth. But this time, it would be Jor-El who would crash land on Earth. He was trying to keep the nose up of the ship. He was aiming for _Shuster Field,_ named after the co-founder of the town named Smallville.

"great!" He said into the ship's recorder that would be relayed back not only to Krypton in the past but the Fortress in the Future, in the year 2008. he slapped the steering wheel as it was now useless. He then set the automatic pilot system. He then stepped into one of the suspended animation chambers in the rear of the shuttle. He then programmed it to open in 4 days, which was when the ship would land on Earth. He then moved back to the ship's command center and programmed in the ancient Kryptonese language _Shuster's Field_ for the landing of the ship. He then moved back toward the suspended animation chambers and stepped into one, not realizing it was malfunctioning. The chamber would not keep him in Suspended animation but would cause his age to reverse to the age of 3 which was precisely how old Kal-El would be when he arrived on Earth.

_Earth: October 27, 1989-_Jonathan & Martha Kent stepped out of Nell's flower shop and Jonathan put the flowers and the feed in the back of the truck. They were a young Christian couple, farmers by trade, and they had married young. Jonathan stared at his wife knowing all too well the look on her face.

"Martha, I know what you wished for," He finally said. She smiled at her husband. "All I see is a face," she said. They had been visited via a hologram of Jor-El of Krypton forewarning them of the coming cataclysm, but the young farmers didn't believe it.

_Luthor Helicopter-_Young 10 year old Lex Luthor took a glance out of his father's helicopter after being encouraged by his father. He saw the farm that his father was going to buy. The Ross Farm was right below them. Lionel Luthor had been putting pressure on the Ross brothers to sell their farm to him for the new LuthorCorp factory that would be good for Smallville.

"Stay close to me son when we land, OK?" Lionel said. He had recently had a meeting with his partners in _The Veritas Project_, Dr. Virgil Swann, Robert Queen, Dr. Robert Banner, Edward Teague, and Wilton Knight. They had pinpointed the place where _The Traveler _would land.

Lex nodded, running his hand through his red hair. The helicopter was preparing to land, when something black and green flew past the helicopter. Lionel stared at it, knowing full well that the full onslaught of the meteor Shower was coming...

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

Smallville: Birthright

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. The Incredible Hulk is (c)1978-1982 CBS/CW Network & Marvel Entertainment. Iron Man is (c)2008 Paramount Pictures & Marvel Entertainment. Trinity Jean Knight and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Spider-Man and the black Costume are (c)2007 20th Century Pictures and Marvel Entertainment. The Green Ranger is (c)1993-1996 Saban Entertainment & Disney)_

_Chapter 7: Meteor Shower Part II_

_Smallville, Kansas, October 27, 1989:_ Dr. David Banner entered the small town in hopes of finding a cure for the creature that dwelled within him. He had been subjected to a Gamma radiation injection 2 years prior and now is believed by the general populace of the United States to be dead, thanks to a freak accident at a lab which left his lab partner, fellow scientist, Dr. Elaina Marks, dead and Dr. Banner believed to be dead. He had come to Smallville due to the recent development in which he learned LuthorCorp was going to be building a plant in this tiny Kansas town. He saw the Kents drive by as he was hitchhiking into town.

"Where you going Mister?" Jonathan asked him as he stopped his truck to see the man.

"Metropolis, Kansas. I'm looking for a man named Lionel Luthor. I heard that his company could hold a possible cure for my medical condition," David said.

"We're headed home, to drop off these flowers, but you can ride with us to Metropolis after that. What's your name?" Martha asked.

"David Bannister," David said. David threw his bag into the back of the pickup.

"Nice to meet you, David. I'm Jonathan and this is my wife, Martha," Jonathan said. They then started down route 80 toward Metropolis nearing _Shuster Field_. Martha then glanced behind her as they saw something dark and black hit the nearby corn fields.

"What's going on?" She asked. David felt it, the stirring of the creature _The National Register _called _The Incredible Hulk_, a creature responsible for the deaths of Elaina Marks and David Banner, so it believed.

"Uh, can you drop me off here, Mr. Kent," He said as he fought back the gamma rays from triggering the creature that he transformed into in moments of rage or pain.

"Sure, Mr. Bannister," He said. They then stepped out of the truck and saw more meteor fragments falling from the sky.

"Thank you for your kindness," He said, as His eyes began to change from brown to White which was the trigger mechanism for the creature's transformation. He grabbed his bag, and then saw Martha glance at his eyes.

"What's wrong with your eyes, Sir?" Martha said.

"I am undergoing a metamorphosis into a creature of uncontrollable power and strength and rage," Dr. Banner said.

"What's triggering it?" Jonathan asked.

"This Meteor Shower has an elevated concentration of gamma radiation mixed with something else," David said. He fought for control.

"You transform into that thing that killed Dr. Banner and that woman that made headlines a couple of years ago," Martha said, clearly frightened as she saw the eyes again.

"I am Dr. David Banner," He said through clenched teeth as another meteor feel near them.

"run away from us," Martha pleaded as she saw the man's skin begin to change from white to a green color. He then grabbed his bag and began to run as he was transforming into the Hulk.

"Martha we have to report him to the Police," Jonathan said. Martha shook her head.

"Jonathan, if you had something wrong with you, would you want to be turned over to the police or try to get better?" She asked. They then turned and saw the creature run away from them.

"Let's get to the farm and try to find out what's going on," Jonathan finally said. They continued on and a meteor landed in front of them which caused the truck to skid along the road and ran into a telephone pole and flipped over upside down.

_The young boy aged 3-year-old stepped from the alien ship and walked over to the truck. The boy somehow recognized that this family was the one he needed to be with..._

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

Smallville: Birthright

_(This Story is Rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters are ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider elements are ©1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. Iron Man and any related characters are ©2008 Paramount Pictures and Marvel Entertainment. Spider-Man and the Black Costume are ©2005 Marvel Entertainment and 20__th__ Century Pictures. The Green Ranger is ©1993-2005 Saban Entertainment & Disney. Batman and Batman Beyond are ©2008 DC Comics and CW Network.)_

_Chapter 6: Jor-El discovers the caves_

2001: Jor-El was a freshman at Smallville High School and was given the earth name Joe Kent by Martha & Jonathan Kent. He had remembered everything from his life on Krypton including his Kryptonian name Jor-El and had recently discovered his powers when a female teacher tried to have sexual relations with him. He also remembered the future and his son, Kal-El. To that end, He had met Chloe Sullivan, Pete Ross, Lana Lang and Lex Luthor. He had known to keep his powers a secret. For now he and Pete Ross were riding motor cycles over near the Kawatche caves, on the outskirts of town.

"What do you suppose they're doing?" Pete asked Joe. The 14-year-old young man used his X-ray Vision to see underground. He saw the caves with the writings left by his ancestors. On top, was a construction site for a new Shopping Mall. Pete turned the dirt Motor Cycle around to head back toward town.

"I'll race you back!" Pete said. Jor-El saw his dark skinned friend head back. He then drove his bike and ended up in a hole that was hidden for years.

"Great!" He said as he saw the writings.

"_Fear not, Jor-El of Krypton!"_ Spoke the voice of Kara Zod all around him.

"Who are you?" Jor-El asked.

"The woman you were destined to marry before you met Lara. In this alternate reality that you were sent to, You never met Me or Lara. You wanted to know how your son makes the difficult decisions that he does, but the reason why he does is because of two special men in his life. The human called Jonathan Kent and you. In a few years, Jonathan Kent will die due to being granted powers from you to bring Kal-El back to him. In the process you become intertwined with the life of a young adventurer named Michael Knight who was also granted the powers of a true Kryptonian. That man will meet his future wife, Trinity Jean Knight, your daughter. Both your son and your daughter are the people they are, are due to the influence of their biological father, you, and the adopted fathers they grew up with. Wilton Knight gave Trinity the strength of character to accept the Messiah and use her powers for what is right. Kal-El will use his powers for what is right due to the influence of Jonathan Kent and his wife, Martha Kent who are Christians. Your wife Lara came to their home and discovered the kind of people that would raise your son. Wilton Knight's wife was once a wonderful woman, but she became corrupt due to her own son Garth. You must return to the future and aid your son in his struggle against Zod," Kara Zod said.

"Kara, I came here so I could learn the choices Kal-El made on his own. Why would you encourage me to fight your own son?" Jor-El said.

"Because like Garth, My son became corrupt because he thought he was the one that was _The Chosen One _to go to Earth. He misread the Prophecy. He became angry and now is bent on destroying any members of the House of El. You must aid the Star Child," Kara said. The young man nodded.

"I accept my destiny," Jor-El said. His body began to glow, and he became the man who had cloned the body of Lionel Luthor back in 1982 to have it prepared for when he would find himself released from _The Phantom Zone_ and that body was stored at a Knight Enterprises facility where _The Knight Automated Roving Robot _was stored after the death of Wilton Knight.

"Then join your son," Kara said and Jor-El saw the portal open that would take him back to the Fortress...

_To be Continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Smallville: Birthright**_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Iron Man is © 2008 Paramount Pictures and DC Comics. The Incredible Hulk is © 1977-1982 CBS and Marvel Entertainment. Any and all Knight Rider elements are © 1982-1986;2008 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine The Green Ranger is © 1993-1996 Saban Entertainment & Disney)_

_Chapter 9: General Zod holds the US Senate hostage_

General Bon-Joi Zod paced back and forth in the US House of Representatives. His minions Nam-Ek and Aethyr were using their powers to create a special force field to hold all of the Senators at bay.

"I won't ask again. Who rules this world?" Zod asked his eyes shifting from black to red as his heat vision came to his eyes. His own crazed emotions flowed more easily than Clark's. Zod had been responsible for a rebellion and partially responsible for Krypton's demise. But he had heard of Earth, where he would have the powers of a true Kryptonian. He had landed in Austin Texas and upon learning that Washington DC was the place of leadership, he and his minions had flown to DC.

"There is no single ruler of this world, General," Senator Martha Kent spoke up, afraid for her own life.

"Then who rules in this country," He snarled. He stared at her.

I know you. Step forward, woman," He said. The force field opened briefly for Martha Kent to step through.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Martha Kent, General," She said. She had learned of General Zod, through Clark's studies in the Kryptonian language recently and he had discovered the symbol for Zod, who he had realized was his biological father's enemy.

"I know of someone who spoke of you woman. Surely your aware of Jor-El of Krypton," General Zod said seeing the facial expression on her face. A look of recognition flashed over her face as she heard the name Jor-El.

"I know of him and know him," She said quietly.

"Your the bitch that raised his son," Aethyr said circling her. Martha stared at her with a look of defiance in her eyes.

"I am, and you don't know anything about my son," She protested.

"Ah, But You don't know anything about Jor-El beyond what he has told you. He told you I was responsible for Krypton's destruction. He was partially right. His brother Zor-El co-created the _Brain Interactive Construct_ and I used it to bring about Krypton's destruction. Did he tell you that Zor-El tried to assassinate him?" Zod said circling her like a hawk circling a rodent.

"No, I don't know anything about your world's past. He is here to aid our son in his training in the use of his powers," Martha said.

"Bring the Son of Jor-El to me," He said.

"I can't. I don't know where he is," Martha said. He then yanked at the crystal that was around her neck.

"You were prophesied about on Krypton. This Kryptonian crystal you wear around your neck enables you to keep track of him, does it not?" Zod asked. She nodded, knowing her own life was at risk.

"What does it do?" Nam-Ek asked, his white eyes borrowing through her eyes, as if looking into her eyes.

"It came from the Fortress," She cautiously stated.

"It bears the mark of the House of El," Aethyr said.

"Who rules this country? Kal-El?" Zod asked.

"No, a man with the title of President rules the United States of America, but only for 4 years," Martha said.

"Fine. We will take the president hostage," Zod said. He then grabbed Martha and he, Martha, Aethyr, Nam-Ek flew to the White House.

_Los Angeles-Knight Enterprises-_ Tommy Oliver finished tweaking the computer and Chloe Sullivan, Clark Kent, and Jor-El reappeared in the office after being teleported from the Fortress.

"Hey guys!" Tommy said. Jor-El nodded at him, then felt it, as Did Clark and Trinity Jean Knight. It was the beacon call of the House of El from the crystal that Martha Kent wore around her neck. It was painful.

"What's wrong?" Trinity Marie Knight said coming in and hearing the ringing but not being affected by it.

"That's the beacon call for the House of El. Kara had to have heard it as well. She very well could be on her way," Chloe said staring at her friends as they were in pain.

"Already here," Kara said walking in. Tommy then sat down and began to triangulate the signal of the Kryptonian beacon call.

"It's coming from the White House," He finally said.

"What did you do that computer?" Trinity said as the ringing finally ended in her ears and in her mind.

"Dr. Barstow and I reconfigured it to detect the beacon call of your family beacon call and transform that sound into a traceable signal that either your vehicle or any _Knight Enterprises _computer could break down and triangulate easily," Tommy said. The signal then translated into a visual from the Video cameras set up in the House of Representatives that were constantly being broadcasted on the cable channels CPAN and CSPAN-1. Clark saw the senators standing around being interviewed.

"And there you have it folks! The man called Zod fled to the White House with one hostage, Senator Martha Kent of Kansas," The reporter said facing the camera of a TV crew. Clark stared at the monitor.

"My Son, I very well understand your concern for your mother, but Zod is a soldier and will kill you on sight," Jor-El said.

"He was responsible for Krypton's demise. If I don't stop him here, He'll do the same to Earth," Clark said. He then heard the voice of Lara.

"_Zod was aided by your father's brother Zor-El in Krypton's destruction. He used the Brain Interactive Construct to send a missile to our sun that sustained our world. Jor-El tried to learn of the two men's duplicity. He had caught Zod, but his brother he did not," _Lara said.

"Your mother speaks the truth. Zor-El tried to kill me, but I was a powerful man and he failed, but he joined the forces of Zod becoming his disciple. I had Zod terminated at the request of the Ruling Council and his spirit sent to _The Phantom Zone,"_ Jor-El said.

"If Zod is partially responsible we must stop him," Kara said. The team nodded to one another. They then heard Tony Stark come in wearing the Iron Man armor.

"The House of Representatives just passed the bill granting us Federal aid just like the _Foundation for Law And Government _gets. The _Justice League _is now officially sanctioned by the US government. And our first mission is to stop General Zod. I'd like to introduce someone who you may know or may not know. He is officially dead, but unofficially not," Tony said.

"What does that mean?" Kara asked.

"Chloe, would you bring the good doctor in?" Tony said over an intercom. Tony smiled and then attached his helmet.

"_Hello, Tony. Shall I activate the Iron Armor?" _Spoke Jarvis, the computer that ran the Iron armor. Tony nodded. They then heard the swish of the sliding door opening and Chloe Sullivan brought in a man the world believed dead.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce Dr. David Bruce Banner. He was responsible for his lab partner's death so the world believes, but according to preliminary results, what killed Dr. Marks was a fire accidentally started by Reporter Jack McGee." Tony said.

"Jack McGee I know. He came during the 1st Meteor shower and kept coming back to Smallville. He also began to investigate me when I saved Lex when Lex's Porsche went off Loeb Bridge," Clark said.

"And the reason why you never saw him again, was because I made a certain request of his publisher," Lex Luthor said coming in.

"Is that why He quit pursuing me?" David Banner said placing his bag down. Lex nodded.

"I discovered about the lab fire at the Culver Institute and simply pointed them in the right direction. When his publisher got the damning evidence, he quit pursuing you," Lex said.

"Why is Dr. Banner so important?" Chloe said.

"A couple of years ago, before the meteor shower hit Smallville, I was studying the effects of strength potential. I had discovered that Gamma rays had somehow during different times when the gamma rays would spike, people would be endowed with super strength and limited invulnerability. So I allowed myself to be tested by giving myself a Gamma injection when Dr. Marks wasn't there nor her superiors from the Government. I had blown a tire, and somehow during the time when I was trying to fix the flat I scrapped my hand and it triggered a transformation, a metamorphosis from a man to a hulking creature of enormous strength and limited invulnerability. The press called it _The Hulk_. I had been trying to find a way to either control it or get rid of it. I came through Smallville in 1989 not realizing the Meteor shower would trigger the change. The Kryptonite fragments had a high Gamma Ray spike which triggered a transformation. I was then discovered by Tony Stark after the Military had tried to find me and use my powers for military applications," David said.

"My father apparently knew of you, because it was through the Foundation that the world was able to believe you dead, Dr. Banner," Trinity said. Banner nodded.

"I was the one who was trying to help your father with his sickness during the years that you were in Chicago in 1979-1980. I failed. So I turned my research into strength enhancement to try to save Wilton's life. It was Wilton Knight who asked General Ross to give me the lab and equipment that I needed," David said.

"Well since your here let's get you up to speed," Tommy said. David shook his head.

"I will be here at the command center with Chloe aiding teams 1 and 2. Team 1 will be lead by Batman, Jor-El, and Kara. Team two will be Iron Man, Clark and Trinity and Tommy. Should the need arise, I have developed a serum to trigger the transformation and thee creature will come to you," David said. They all nodded.

"Bruce is already on his way," Tony said flipping up the faceplate on his helmet. Clark nodded.

"Then let's get going," Tommy said. He then removed the _Dragon Coin_ and morphed into _The Green Ranger. _

"Team One, Your destination is to make sure the Senators are OK. Team 2 your destination is the White House," David said.

"May God bless us all," Trinity said. Her, Iron Man and Clark took to the air, while the Green Ranger used his wrist Communicator to teleport to the White House. The other team took to the air as well. The final battle was about to begin...


	10. Chapter 10

_Smallville: Birthright_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. The Green Ranger appears © 1993-1995 Saban Entertainment and Disney. Batman Beyond is © 1999-2001 The WB network & DC Comics. The Incredible Hulk is © 1977-1982 CBS & Marvel Entertainment. Any and all Knight Rider elements are © 1982-1986, 2008 NBC/Universal Studios.)_

_Chapter 10: The final Battle_

Trinity and Clark had discovered a secret passageway beneath the House Of Representatives thanks to ally Lex Luthor who had discovered the passageway during his unsuccessful run for Congress when he had ran against Jonathan Kent before Jonathan's death 3 years prior. The two kryptonians had used their super speed to end up near the West Wing of the White House, where both the President and Senator Martha Kent were being held captive. They were being held captive by General Zod, Nam-Ek and aethyr in hopes of luring Kal-El, or Jor-El of Krypton out into the open.

"How do we do this?" Clark said, dressed in the black one piece body suit of the House of El traditionally used for war. He had placed a cape on it and with the help of the Fortress had placed on the red cape, the family crest of the House of El on it. His Sister Trinity was dressed in a black body armor designed by Knight Enterprises, her own company which would protect her from exposure to Kryptonite as well as physical blows. She smiled at her brother.

"Use your heat vision to blast the door open," She suggested. He smiled.

"Got an idea," He said. He then used his X-ray vision to scan the interior of the West Wing and saw Nam-Ek near the secret entrance.

"We kill a bird with the door," He said as he smiled at her. He called forth his heat vision while Trinity used her Com-link to bring her into direct communications with Tommy Oliver, who was in reality the Green Ranger who was fighting his way through the front of the White House as a distraction while Trinity and Clark fought their way through to the real battle, against General Zod.

"Knight to Green Ranger, we're going in," She said. She heard over her earpiece the voice of The Green Ranger.

"Copy that. Did you relay that to base One?" He said as he raised the Dragon Dagger to call forth the Dragon Shield which was one of the many powers that could be used by the mystical dragon dagger to block the weapons fire from some of the secret service men that were firing on him.

"Will do," Trinity said as she raised her arm to stop Clark from using his heat vision as she communicated with Chloe Sullivan and the team back at Knight Enterprises.

"Banner, what's up," David Banner said as he was on communications link 2 with Batman, Jor-El and Kara who were helping some of the injured at the US House of Representatives.

"Where's Chloe?" She asked. She heard David's response.

"Coffee break. She asked me to cover both while she took 10 minutes to get some coffee. What's up?" David asked.

"Clark and I are going in to stop Zod. Tommy is on his way to converge with us. Iron Man is trying to divert all air traffic away from the White House while we battle the General," Trinity said.

"Approved, just be careful guys," David said. She then switched off the com-link and nodded to Kal-El.

"Do it," She said. Clark brought forth his heat vision again and used it to blast the door into an unsuspecting Nam-Ek. The door knocked him down flat on his stomach and knocked him out.

"Kal-El!" General Zod said as he saw Clark dressed in his costume as well as Trinity come in.

"My father sends his regards, General Zod," Clark said.

"Clark!" Martha said staring at the costume that he wore for the first time. She had never seen it before but she knew it was him.

"So, you are the one this Earth cow raised," Aethyr said, approaching Trinity. Trinity used a roundhouse kick to throw Aethyr back into a wall.

"And you are the one prophesied as the Hybrid, the one who would aid _The Chosen One_," Zod said. Trinity nodded.

"I am, and we're here to send you back to the hellhole you were released from," Trinity said.

"Ahh, but ask yourself this question woman. Who released me?" Zod said as Trinity began to fight hand to hand against General Zod.

"Quite frankly, General I don't care," Clark said as he joined in the hand to hand combat.

"Ahh but you should, son of Jor-El because it is someone very close to your team. Someone you know as Lex Luthor," Zod said. Trinity then knew it. The very one who had once been Clark's closest friend, the one who had molested Kara, had betrayed them and Earth to a madman...

_To Be Continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

Smallville: Birthright

_(This Story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight & Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Batman & Batman Beyond © 1997-2001 CW Network & DC Comics. The Incredible Hulk is © 1977-1982 CBS &Marvel Entertainment. Iron Man is © 2008 Paramount Pictures & Marvel Entertainment. The Green Ranger is © 1993-1996 Saban Entertainment and Disney. Any and all Knight Rider elements are © 1982-1986, 2008 NBC/Universal Studios.)_

_Chapter 11: The Final Battle Part 2_

_Knight Enterprises, Los Angeles, California:_ Clark and Trinity frowned as they saw her company's building broken into, and the main conference room where the team was coordinating with "Base One" was in shambles. They saw a disheveled Chloe Sullivan and David Banner staring at the communications system they had set up.

"What happened here?" Clark asked as he walked in and saw Chloe shaking her head.

"I thought you guys were taking on General Zod," Chloe asked as she embraced Clark.

"We fled when he revealed to us that Lex Luthor was the one that released him," Trinity said.

"And Lex knew right where to hit us too," David Banner said.

"What do you mean?" Clark said.

"Lex sent his security forces to try to recover the _Phantom Zone _device that Clark was given. He used a back door security code to let him and his security forces in. They stunned us and trashed the place. How did he get in here, and why?" Chloe asked.

"My father built Knight Enterprises as a part of _The Knight Foundation_ with the help of Lionel Luthor's company, LuthorCorp. They put the same damn back door password in that was used on the original version of KARR back in 1982. It was done to make sure that if any of Wilton's family or Lionel's family were ambushed they would have a safe place to go and they could override the normal security in just such an emergency. But how did Lex get the code," Trinity wondered.

"He forced me too," Spoke a voice behind them. They turned and saw Lionel Luthor, dressed in a suit but the suit looked like he had been dragged in mud and nearly beaten to death.

"What did he do to you," Tommy asked as he transformed from the Green Ranger back to normal.

"He and his new security enforcers shut down LuthorCorp and forced me to give them the code. If I didn't General Zod was going to go after anyone who may know about Jor-El or Lara. I had to do something. I knew Lex had a dark side but I didn't realize how dangerous he was," Lionel said. They then heard another voice, very similar to Lionel's behind him.

"Now you know just how dangerous those two are," Jor-El said walking in, dressed in a pair of Jeans and an Kansas State University shirt on.

"I knew Lex could be dangerous, but what about General Zod," Trinity said.

"My daughter, General Zod became obsessed with power after he helped repel a man named Palpatine from our sector which was just outside his Empire's jurisdiction, and Zod began to plot with my brother the downfall of Krypton," Jor-El said.

"How do we discover what Zod did in the past?" Tommy said.

"We don't. Trinity does," Lionel said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Chloe asked.

"At the Fortress, there are portals leading back to Krypton in the past. You must discover the type of man General Ben-Joi Zod really is, for that will be the only way to stop him," Jor-El said.

"I'd like to go too," Clark said. Lionel shook his head no.

"Clark, You've already met Zod in the past both on the planet Krypton and in Earth's past in the year 1983, here in Smallville. Just as you have your training at the Fortress to begin, so does she, but you both must prepare to stop Zod in your own ways. Kal-El, Your father wants me to ask you to go to the Fortress sometime after Trinity steps through the portal. That Fortress is the very place the Veritas Project had been looking for. Since the Vertias project is officially dead, with most of it's members either dead or missing, No one will be seeking the Fortress. Not even General Zod knows about it, at least not yet. Your father will try to negotiate with Zod for Martha's release. Go Children for time is short," Lionel said. Clark then embraced Lionel and Jor-El. Trinity and Clark stood there for a few minutes, and then embraced. They then heard a new voice.

"What's going on," Spoke the voice of Lois Lane.

"Lois!" Clark said.

"Do I know you?" She said not recognizing Clark.

"Miss Lane, this is Kal-El of the planet Krypton. He came to us to stop General Zod from destroying Earth like he did the planet Krypton. He is new here, but he has seen you in his many travels around this planet," Lionel said.

"How come I haven't heard anything about you, say through the _Daily Planet_'s Newsfeed system," Lois asked.

"I have been preparing for battle. I believe you know my emissary Trinity Jean Knight," Clark said. Trinity and Lois shook hands.

"Aren't you the CEO of this company?" Lois asked.

"I am also a descendant of the planet Krypton just as Kal-El is. My mission is to stop General Zod from conquering this planet," Trinity said.

"Can I come too," Lois asked. Trinity shook her head no.

"Lois, you have a nose for news. Where I am going, you can't follow. I am going to my home planet of Krypton to learn more about General Zod so I can stop him," Trinity said.

"What can I do? I want to help," Lois said.

"Cousin, if you really want to help us, help us with coordinating a final assault on The good general before he forces our President to give all authority to him," Chloe said. Lois just stared at her cousin as if she had gone nuts.

"He wouldn't," She said. Clark smiled sadly.

"He did once, on Krypton. He forced the ruling council on my planet to stop a madman and became corrupted by the power the man held and was bent on destroying Krypton. He may have destroyed my home planet, but he won't destroy Earth. Not if I have anything to say about it," Clark said.

"Who are you again," Lois asked. Clark stared at her and smiled.

"I am Kal-El of Krypton, and it is my destiny to make sure the fate that befell Krypton doesn't happen here," Clark said with a resolute look on his face. Jor-El nodded to his children.

"Go my children, for time is of the essence," He said. Both Clark and Trinity flew off toward the Fortress of Solitude to stop a madman before it was too late...

_To be continued...in Smallville: Dawn of an Empire_


End file.
